


This is Heaven

by carlyhope



Category: Twilight RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlyhope/pseuds/carlyhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone expects something else from heaven. All she needed in hers was him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Heaven

“So, where are we staying again?”

 

“It depends…” his voice trailed off.

 

“On what?”

 

“On you, actually.”

 

“How come?” she was a little lost.

 

“Well, Tom offered his couch, as always and there is also my room in my parent’s house.”

 

She thought for a short moment but it wasn’t really that hard of a decision.

 

„As much as I love Tom I rather stay at your parents. Won’t they mind when I come along?”

 

“They invited you. And you know very well that they both love you. Sometimes I think they love you more than me.” She just shook her head and didn’t even dignify his comment with an answer. “You don’t mind Lizzie picking you up on the airport, do you?” there was a pause and she could practically hear the wheels turning in his head though she had no idea why he was so skittish over the topic. “It will be safer that way. And quieter.” The last sentence was barely a whisper.

 

Her heart went out to him when she was yet again confronted with the guilt he carried on his shoulders for the constant attention aimed their way. As though it was his fault. Sometimes he was so ridiculous with all this guilt she wanted to scream. But she didn’t say a word. She needed to be within touching distance for that particular speech.

 

“I already told you. It will be nice to see her again. And no offense but her driving is much better then yours.” He laughed and she let out a sigh of relief. Mission accomplished. She heard a yawn although he tried to stifle it and she realized how late it was on his side of conversation.

 

“Now go to bed, buddy, before you fall asleep on your feet.” She adopted a motherly tone she didn’t even know she possessed before his well-being became a bit more important to her then her own.

 

“I am in bed.” Delicious shiver ran down her spine at the husky undertone in his voice.

 

“Want me to sing you to sleep?” she was joking but he was very serious when replying.

 

“Yes, please.”

 

So she sang. She was half-way in when she realized she was singing their song to him. Or _Your song_ , according to one Sir Elton John. There was a moment of silence after she finished and she thought he really fell asleep when his soft voice filled her ear again.

 

“I can’t wait to hold you in my arms again.”

 

“You held me not even a week ago.” She reminded him.

 

“Really? It feels like it had been at least a year.” And she would have made fun of him for such a comment at any other time but she knew only too well what he meant.

 

“I know.” She whispered instead. “So what exactly is your plan for this vacation?”

 

“Count all your freckles.” Talk about random.

 

“I don’t really have that many, you know.”

 

“I plan to count them at least once a day anyway.” She could picture his smile _so_ clearly as he said those words.

 

“Stop talking dirty to me, Pattinson, and go to sleep already!” she aimed for stern and failed completely.

 

“Yes, ma'am.” His tone was a little mocking but affectionate at the same so she couldn’t really be angry with him. “Text me after you board the plane. And you have Lizzie's cell number, don’t you?” sometimes he made more fuss about her then her own parents but she loved it. Mostly.

 

“Yes, I do.”

 

“Good.” A pause. “I can’t wait to see you.”

 

“Me neither.”

 

“Have a good flight.”

 

“Have sweet dreams.”

 

“I will. Dreaming about you.”

 

“I'll see you soon.”

 

“I know.”

 

“You need to hang up.”

 

“Not really.”

 

“Don’t be such a baby.”

 

“I’m not a baby.” He sounded indignant. “I just can’t get enough of your voice.” What was she supposed to say to that?

 

“Think of it this way, the sooner you go to sleep, the sooner you see me.”

 

“I’m not so sure it works that way. Besides how do you know I will fall asleep after I hang up?”

 

“Because I can see you barely keeping your eyes open even through the phone.”

 

“I doubt that.”

 

“I can certainly hear the yawning you are trying to stifle, buddy.” She didn’t even finish the sentence before she heard it again. “Go to sleep, already.” She sounded exasperated but she knew she won’t be able to hang up first either. They had this conversation too many times to count already.

 

As she pondered all this, his breathing evened out and after few moments she realized he indeed fell asleep. She listened for few seconds before whispering a soft “ _Sweet dreams_ ” and hung up and continued with her packing since her flight was leaving in five hours.

 

She didn’t really mind flying. But flying to him was a whole other story. Every time she sat in an airplane on her way to him she got a lesson in relativity. Because the closer the time of their reunion came, the slower the time seemed to pass. It was quite unnerving.

 

And this time was no different. It felt like she was sitting in the airplane for days instead of hours so when she finally saw Lizzie waiting for her at the gates she almost cried with relief.

 

“Stealthy.” Lizzie commented on her outfit and then ushered her to the car.

 

The ride to the house was uneventful and she was rather thankful for it. Uneventful was rare in her life ever since she accepted the role of Bella Swan so she enjoyed every such moment.

 

The house looked like all the other houses on the street and she exhaled a breath she wasn’t aware of holding in, in relief.

 

“Welcome to Casa de Pattinson.” Lizzie exclaimed playfully as she helped her with her bag and opened the door to let them both in.

 

“We are home.” She then bellowed and she could hear hurried steps from several directions coming their way.

 

First one to reach them was his mum who enfolded her in an almost bone-crushing hug.

 

“I’m so glad to see you.”  It felt strangely like home to stand in the hallway being welcomed with so much love. Not like coming back home though. But like finding a home.

 

But before she could ponder it further Elizabeth released her and beamed at her for a moment before she was pulled into another hug. This time she _knew_ she was home.

 

His particular smell enveloped her and she breathed in deeply as he whispered into her hair.

 

“I missed you so much.” His accent thicker then usual and his voice full of emotions.

 

“I missed you too.” She replied. And it was true although it have barely been a week since she last held him in her arms.

 

She had no idea how long they stood there when someone cleared their throats behind them and his mom ordered, amusement clear in her voice.

 

“Take her things to your room and let her freshen up a bit. She just spent ten hours in a plane for heavens sake.”

 

They disentangled and she greedily drunk in his appearance as she directed her question at him. 

 

“I will sleep in your room?” he nodded. “And where will you sleep?” she didn’t want to delegate him to the couch or anything.

 

“In my room.” He replied calmly.

 

“With me?” the question was out before she had a chance to stop it.

 

“I thought you wouldn’t mind. I was under the impression you did sleep together.” His mother interjected and she could feel blush coloring her cheeks. “But if you get tired of him not keeping his hands off of you, you can always lock yourself in the guest room.” She was sure she resembled a fire engine by this point and he only shot his mom a playful glare before taking her bags and motioning to the stairs.

 

“This way, milady.”

 

They went up the stairs and after he pointed out the bathroom they stepped into his room.

 

The door closed behind her and before she could take anything in she heard her bags hit the floor and she found herself showed against the door with his lips devouring hers. His arm was around her waist and the other buried in her hair tilting her head so he would get a better access to her mouth. Her own hands found their way to his hair naturally and she arched into him as she responded to his fervor in kind. And the only thought left in her mind was _This is heaven_.

 

Oxygen deprivation took a long time to register because in that moment she needed him more then she needed air. When their lips finally detached they were both breathing hard as though they ran at least a marathon. With foreheads and noses touching he breathed out her name.

 

“I needed this.” He whispered in a way of explanation.

 

“I need a shower. And a change of clothes. And then I need you to hold me for a very long time.”

 

He cupped her face in his hands the way she like it and missed so much and kissed her deeply.

 

“As you wish.”

 

The hot water washed away her sleepiness. The clean clothes made her feel less like something the cat dragged in. And his arms made her feel peaceful. In his arms everything slowed down. When she was in his arms nothing else really mattered.

 

They abandoned the sanctuary of each others arms only to have dinner during which she endured some more teasing from both his mother and father. But they teased him as much if not more and her hand was securely encased in his so instead of uncomfortable she felt welcomed and loved.

 

They retreated to his room as soon as possible and the knowing smiles of his parents barely registered because she didn’t feel comfortable enough yet to kiss him in front of them especially during a meal and it was almost  an hour since she felt his lips on hers. She was feeling the signs of withdrawal already.

 

In his room her t-shirt hit the floor before the door even closed and its click as it did so was followed closely by his pants landing on the floor too.

 

The next thing falling down was her hitting the mattress of his bed with her back as he basically tossed her on it and then followed with a predatory glint in his eyes. As he covered her body with his, the only thing impending skin on skin contact being the thin layers of underwear, their lips met in a hungry kiss.

 

One of his hands was buried in her hair as the other traveled down her neck over her shoulder down her waist to her thigh and then a little lower where he took hold of her calf and hitched her leg over his waist. She laughed into the kiss and he moved his lips to her neck half intent on leaving a mark.

 

“Figures it would be your favorite scene.”

 

“I could think of a few I like even more.” His husky voice replied to her ear and the implication sent shivers down her spine.

 

She wrapped her other leg around his waist too and he adjusted a little in the cradle of her thighs before looking her straight in the eyes.

 

“If someone ever asks me about my favorite place in the whole universe I would have to say right here right now.”

 

She blinked rapidly a few times to clear her blurry vision and then cupped his cheek gently kissing him softly.

 

“You are my favorite place too.”

 

* * *

 

In the next few days he took her to some of his other favorite places. They also met with Tom for a lunch. Had a rather nice family dinner with both his sisters. Went to a concert. But mostly they just held each other as close as possible.

 

On the third day of her stay she finally spotted the piano standing in the corner of the living room and as he followed her line of sight she asked.

 

“Would you play for me?”

 

His mock sigh of exasperation earned him an elbow in the stomach so he just took her hand and led her to the shiny black instrument. She sat down on the bench next to him and as he opened the lid he turned to her.

 

“Any particular wishes, madam?”

 

“Something yours?” her request was more of a question.

 

He regarded her for a moment then turned back to the keys took a deep breath and started to play.

 

She kept her eyes on his face and as the soft tones washed over her, her heart filled with so much affection she feared it might burst. She knew the song. And she remembered the first time she heard it only too well.

 

It was back on the set of _Twilight_. She accidentally caught him playing it and when she asked what it was he only blushed and said ” _A song I’m working on_ ”. He later admitted she was the inspiration for the melancholy piece. It made her feel equally loved and sad. Loved because of her and sad because of him.

 

He gradually changed into a different piece and she found out that her heart had obviously unlimited capacities when it came to him.

 

She knew this song too, of course. Just like she knew it was for her and only her. She found it on her IPod the day after his departure to New York with a short message in his shaky voice.

 

“I wrote this song for you while we were in Vancouver. And when you feel sad or lonely just listen to it and know that wherever I am and whatever I do, my heart is with you.”

 

Needless to say she listened to that particular song a lot during summer. It was a poor substitute but it was all she had at the time.

 

* * *

 

They were slacking in the backyard enjoying the unexpected warmth. She was sitting on a chaise lounge with her legs propped on a small table listening to her IPod while he was reading a book she found for him in an antiquarian bookshop with his head in her lap. She was playing with his hair and he would occasionally grab her hand and bring it to his lips.

 

It felt right. It felt natural. As though they have been doing it forever.

 

She realized in that moment that most of the things she did with him felt like that. Like they have been doing them for years but it still wasn’t nearly enough.

 

She put a finger under his chin and tilted his head a bit so he would look at her.

 

“What is it, love?” his voice a little worried.

 

“I’m happy. You make me happy.” Her voice more then little shaky.

 

He sat up and lifted her to his lap.

 

“That’s all I ever wanted.” He whispered and kissed her.

 

“That’s all you ever did.” She whispered back before she returned the kiss.

 

They kissed for a while when he lifted his head a little and regarded her for a moment before saying in almost inaudible whisper.

 

“You make me happy too.”


End file.
